shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chains of Revenge
Chains of Revenge is the name of a main quest in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place inside the Fortress prison. Story A prison guard suddenly joins the party's conversation, saying this woman they called queen is a witch and she will not stop until the Legion is doomed. Marcus is triggered when he hears the guard defame the queen like that, telling him he will be court-martialled immediately during his times. The prison guard replies by saying his times are long gone. He knows who Marcus is, as well as the player, greets them as it has been a long time. The prison guard introduces himself to Marcus. He is Sarge, who was a sergeant of Shadow Squad, and the player used to serve under his command. However, everything went sideways, and Sarge was busted and captured. He will set them free, as he needs help supressing a riot that is going to be started by Dynastian prisoners. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the prisoner before the timer ends. Enemy Info *Name: Prisoner *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Rebel Nunchaku (Nunchaku) *Armor: Gladiator Armor *Helm: Gladiator Mask *Ranged Weapon: Trifolium Daggers (Throwing Daggers) Move and Perks *'Hummingbird ' A sequence of 4 attacks with Nunchaku. *'Backstabber ' Ignore player's block and deal additional damage when attacking from behind. *'Pluck ' A chance to shock the player with a hit after a Combo of 3 hits. *'Weakness ' A chance to reduce player's hit damage over 2 seconds. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities *'Flail ' Throws the Nunchaku forward, the Nunchaku flies forward while spinning vertically, before returning to the prisoner, potentially striking the player again from behind. *'Shift ' Spins in a whirl of Shadow energy, and teleports behind the player, knocking them down with a non-damaging knockback if they are close. *'Tornado ' Forms a circle of Shadow energy under the player with both hands. After a moment of charging, a whirlwind erupts from the circle, sending the player to fly up if caught. *'Cloud ' Charges up and throws a dagger that explodes into a small shadow cloud on contact with the player, masking all movements within the cloud and inflicting incessant damage to the player if they linger in the cloud. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Chains Of Revenge (1).jpg Chains Of Revenge (2).jpg Chains Of Revenge (3).jpg Chains Of Revenge (4).jpg Chains Of Revenge (5).jpg Chains Of Revenge (6).jpg Chains Of Revenge (7).jpg Chains Of Revenge (8).jpg Chains Of Revenge (9).jpg Chains Of Revenge (10).jpg Chains Of Revenge (11).jpg Chains Of Revenge (12).jpg Chains Of Revenge (13).jpg|If player loses Chains Of Revenge (14).jpg Chains Of Revenge (15).jpg Chains Of Revenge (16).jpg Chains Of Revenge (17).jpg Chains Of Revenge (18).jpg|If player wins Chains Of Revenge (19).jpg Chains Of Revenge (20).jpg Chains Of Revenge (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)